False pretences
by Ififall
Summary: A/U/ Kenny/Elena fanfiction - Elena is back, but what is she really here for?


A/U: Bill's alive and it's the old team, back at the old place.

* * *

"How do I look? Is the bow too much?" She asked, as Eve fiddles with it.

"No! it's cute! Now go in there with the cue cards blow her goddamn socks off!" Eve cheers

"Shit...I'm literally going to be opening for Carloyn freaking Martens! Is this actually happening?"

"I'd seriously jump up and down with you, but Bill will be here in five, and he'll never let us live it down" Eve said. They hugged quickly, and Elena took a deep breath and knocked on Carloyn's door.

* * *

"Yes?"

Elena popped her head around the door and smiled nervously. "Good Morning Ma'am, you requested me by name?"

"I sure did, come in" Carloyn said.

Elena nodded. She was pretty sure Carloyn could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Well, where shall we begin?" Carloyn asked.

* * *

"I'll go first" Elena said, getting out her queue cards. "Ladies and gentleman. Miss Martens is an agent in once in a lifetime. From Plutonium busts in the Eighties. To the dismantling of the Russian terrorist threats today. She had taken over and led one of the best teams in MI:5 for multiple years. With her no nonsense attitude and her ability to be a chameleon all over the word. Ladies and gentleman she is an icon that is gracious enough to join us this evening. Please raise your glasses for MI:5 Gladiator, and pioneer of women's rights, Miss Carloyn Martens!"

Elena paused and looked at Carloyn, her facial expressions hadn't moved an inch.

"I've just remembered, custard creams" Her boss said.

"I'll...put that on the list"

* * *

"Welcome back...nice speech"

"Thank you. I got an array of dresses, and think I'm just going to go with comfortable and simple for your gala"

"Gala? That happened yesterday" Carlyon told her.

Elena nearly dropped her cue cards in shock. "I was told you...I was told you wanted me there for the gala tomorrow. You mentioned me by name and everything...so I've heard"

Carloyn licked her lips with an icy stare and placed a firm hand on a stack of paperwork.

"I'm afraid this message has been lost in translation. I'm aware that you appreciate my catalogue of work and wanted you back on the team. I apologise about the gala issue. Things are smoother when we have the right team in order. Wouldn't you agree? Bill's got the shopping list" Carolyn said with a nod.

* * *

"I was specifically told about the gala Ma'am, but I'll get that shopping sorted" Elena turned to go, then thought better of it. She turned back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes"

"Just for reference, what is my name? It'll be comfortable to talk on a first name basis after all" Elena asked.

"What? I have far more pressing matters that involve missions young lady. I don't have time for your childish-

* * *

"With all due respect Carolyn, what's my name? You never asked for me by name did you? I've been set up, haven't I? But why? I've done nothing remarkable. Nothing on your level. Has SRC come around complaining about diverisity again? Did you just get a stack of black agents and say okay let's get random black chick five-nine-two three zero? Because if that's really how you see me, there's no reason for me to be here. It was nice seeing you again. But I'm going to back to other team up north, where my boss actually knows who the heck I am"

Elena marches towards the door ready to throw the door wide open.

"Wait"

* * *

"What for?" Elena asked

"Maybe I haven't been entirely honest about why you were brought back" Carolyn whispered.

"You can say that again"

"We do need you for missions. Bill always needs help with the paper work"

"He's got Eve" Elena told her

* * *

"Eve needs a reliable assistant"

"She's got Kenny for that" Elena reasoned.

"Apparently not" Carolyn snapped.

"What?" Elena asked puzzled.

Kenny hasn't been Kenny since you left. It's embarrasing to say, even on his behalf. As his mother, I tend stay out of his private life. But his constant pining is counter-productive, this seemed to be the easier solution"

"So I'm not here because you value me?" Elena asked.

"You're here because kenny misses you" Carolyn revealed.


End file.
